dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zina and the Vivid Crew
Zina and the Vivid Crew (or simply Zina) is a 2004 American animated comic science fiction film produced by Gingo Animation and O Entertainment. The third film from Gingo Animation, it was co-written, produced, and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Steve Oedekerk, Erica Rivinoja, Tab Murphy, and Noni White, and stars the voices of Sarah Silverman (who also made some uncredited rewrites to the script), Richard Kind, Hank Azaria, Drew Barrymore, Christopher Lloyd, and Molly Shannon. The precursor to the TV show, Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew, which followed shortly after, Zina follows the title character, a young human girl who was raised by a race of aliens in the planet known as Voorus and forms a teamwork with her two fellow creatures, Zipper and Tab, to stop the mysterious Rebel from stealing the Vooruian city's power energy and using it to wipe out the human girl. Zina and the Vivid Crew was released on December 22, 2004 by Universal Pictures. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $293 million worldwide against a $70 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow Universal animated film Computeropolis, Shrek 2, Shark Tale and The Incredibles were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2004, ultimately losing to The Incredibles. It was the last Gingo film to be released before the studio was split from Universal two months after the film's release. Due to its success, the film was spun off into a Gingo television series titled Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew, which premiered on August 27, 2005 and ended on July 18, 2009. A sequel is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on December 20, 2023. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Sarah Silverman as Zina *Richard Kind as Zipper *Hank Azaria as Tab *Drew Barrymore as Susie *Christopher Lloyd as Rebel *Molly Shannon as Mom *Steve Oedekerk as Voop *Carlos Alazraqui as Mexican Food Dude *Gregg Berger as Morvis *Clint Howard as Tunner *Tom Kenny as Bug *Megan Cavanaugh as Elly *Richard Steven Horvitz as Sal *Jim Cummings as Announcer, Ape, Thug Gangster *Rob Paulsen as Robot *Geo G. as Boldie Additional Voices * David Arnott * Bob Bergen * Jason Broad * Corey Burton * Rodger Bumpass * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Jennifer Darling * Vicki Davis * John DeMita * Judi Durand * Bill Farmer * Jeff Fischer * Willow Geer * Jess Harnell * Jason Harris * Barbara Iley * Carlyle King * Daamen J. Krall * Jason Marsden * Danny Mann * Jeremy Maxwell * Tracy Metro * Laraine Newman * Levi Nunez * Jason Pace * Paige Pollack * David J. Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Vernon Scott * Jim Ward * Andreana Weiner * Debi Mae West * Ruth Zalduondo Production Coming soon! Release Zina and the Vivid Crew was originally going to be released on November 24, 2004, however, in September 2003, the date was changed to December 22, 2004 to avoid competition with other family films released in November. In the United Kingdom, it was released in theaters succeeding the Computeropolis short Print 3D Errors. Home media Zina and the Vivid Crew was released on DVD and VHS on March 15, 2005. The film was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the PlayStation Portable. Reception Critical reception Coming soon! Box office Zina and the Vivid Crew grossed $146.4 million in North America and $147.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $293.5 million. Before the film's release, there were concerns that the film will have underwhelming results and be a box office failure due to the possible competition with Meet the Fockers, another Universal film. However, the film ended up grossing $47.1 million being the highest opening-weekend gross for Gingo at the time as well as the second film by Gingo to open at No. 1 at box office. Awards Zina and the Vivid Crew was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles. Soundtrack Coming soon! Video game Spin-off television series Sequel Director Geo G. stated in 2005 that he was open to the idea of a sequel if he could come up with an idea superior to the original film: "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." Seeing as how the TV series ended in July 2009, the sequel was rumored to be scrapped. However, during an interview in October 2011, Geo G. reiterated his interest in making a sequel. "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love the film itself," said Geo G. "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Zina film, and if I can get ‘em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." Gingo announced their intentions to develop a Zina sequel in March 2014. Geo G. returned to direct and write the screenplay as well as Universal also distributing. However, a year later, it was confirmed that production of the film has been stopped due to Gingo shifting focus on the production of Imagimals. In September 2018, it was revealed that production of the film resumed after production troubles with Steve Oedekerk returning to produce the film. On December 18, 2018, it was revealed that voice recording for the film will start at the beginning of 2019. It was also confirmed in the same month that the film will be traditionally animated along with combined computer-animated elements, making the sequel the first traditionally animated film by Gingo since The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009. Geo G. also noted that the combination of traditional and computer animation is very expensive based on a tweet he made on Twitter in January 2019. On March 23, 2019, Universal scheduled the film for a release on December 20, 2023. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2004 Category:2000s Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Zina and the Vivid Crew Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:PG-rated films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films set in the future